


Words

by Ranae_des_Roses



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranae_des_Roses/pseuds/Ranae_des_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-fic drabble to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001806">Silence</a>. Hamlet has had too much of words. Horatio has no use for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Hamlet had had too much of words.

Since the crowning of the new king, everything was words. Words at his father’s funeral. Words at his mother’s marriage. Words at his uncle’s court. Words about grief and joy and shame and comfort and never anything real. Words, words, words, when all he wanted to do was scream.

Maybe if he could scream loud enough he could drown out the words and there would be silence.

 

* * *

 

Horatio had no use for words.

Words had failed him every time Hamlet had come to him, in grief and in agony, wordless. And Horatio, for all his scholarship and study of rhetoric and philosophy and eloquence had had no words to give to Hamlet. He had only his arms to offer, what little comfort and safety his embrace could give. If he tried for words, if he forced them out, more often than not they seemed to hurt Hamlet more than help. So he stopped.

Horatio couldn’t hear himself over the screaming of Hamlet’s tormented blue eyes anyway.

 


End file.
